


My Dearest

by Chaos_Crazy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, It's porn, Porn yo, Wow, hawke is needy, idk - Freeform, merrill - Freeform, merrill tops, pwp maybe??, such porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill is my fave my literal fave ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest

Your name is Marian Hawke, and damn it this woman is precious.

You've been in your own room just... Staring at Merrill while she stares back. For how long, you can not say.

Merrill is... Everything to you, there isn't a better way to say it. She's what you think of in your lonely mornings; hugging the bedsheets and wishing they were her. She's in your lonely nights, when your fingers are jammed inside of you and her name is on your lips. She's the most beautiful of mornings, when you wake up at the same time and just stare into eachothers eyes; even if she blushes and looks way every few seconds. She's the most restful of nights, when you can whisper and moan in her ear while you ravage each other, hard and fast. She is everything to you.

You wrap your arms around her shoulders, almost pressing her against the wall as you move forward and pull her close. She's only separated by your arms, but she doesn't mind in the least. She stares up at you, her mouth slightly open. The she whispers your name, and you both lean in to kiss each other.

It turns feverish so quickly, the time between innocent and lustful seems surreal. Her mouth opens, grateful for your sensual tongue. Her hands grab your hips, and ball up the fabric of your clothes. You push together as tightly as you can, your bodies senselessly trying to merge in whatever way possible.

Her vestments are easy to remove if you know how; but as you go to strip her down she pushes her hands under your coat, and pushes it open. Then she slowly takes off the sash, pulling her lips away to catch her breath. One by one, she pushes the layers off of your body.

You don't bother with modesty, there is no such thing when it's just you and her. Instead you let her stare, watching the tension grow in her eyes. Then she hooks her boney thumbs into your skirt and asks, "Yes?"

"Please." You gasp in reply, letting her pull of the bottom half of your clothes and leave you naked.

She takes your hands in her own, and walks forward, slowly moving you back against the bed. As you lay down she moves up, straddling your left thigh as her hand touches your stomach moving down to your navel and teasing just above where you want her to touch.

The anticipation would kill you if it didn't feel so much like bliss.

She takes one tit into her mouth, and her fingers finally run across your throbbing clit. You impatiently whimper, begging her for more.

But she continues teasing you with light and slow touches, she refuses to give you what you so desperately want. This time you beg with words.

"Merrill, please, hurry up. I want you to make me cu--" you cut yourself off with a moan as she puts down pressure, her fingers moving in quick circles around your clitty.

You moan all you want to, but try to keep your voice down. No one needs to know how good Merrill is at pleasing you.

Her mouth gives a hard suck, and you whine in response as you arch your back, and move your hips in circles. Merrill speeds up, just fast enough to fuck you into a high but not enough to hurt. 

You hold your arms above your hands, and cling to your own hands desperately. "Merrill!"

She pulls a mouth off of your breast, and leans up to whisper in your ear, "Cum for me."

You break, the hot pleasure rips through your body like lightning. Your eyes screw shut, and she kisses your eyelids gently as you ride out the orgasm on her fingers. Your body twists, convulses, shudders, and fight desperately not to scream for her.

Eventually the intensity dies down, and she pulls her fingers away from your clit.

You open your eyes and lock your gaze with hers, then pull your hands down behind her head and bring her into a kiss.

"I love you, my dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write Merrill as if she's autistic because she shows alot of the symptoms that I do.


End file.
